Pokemon mystery dungeon: explorers of the lost worlds
by Chethecharmander
Summary: As the world falls into darkness dialga and palkia decide to summon a human to help. After erasing the humans memorys and turning him in to a charmander they lace him in the pokemon world where he will quickly learn he wont survive on his own. HE meets a eevee that will help him survive and hopefully help him find out who he is.
1. Prolouge

"what's this pulsing pain in my head" said a voice that seemed to echo through time "its a cry for help" said a voice that seemed to bounce around space "from who" asked the voice of time "the pokemon of the world arceus created" said the voice of space "what should we do, arceus is asleep and we can't wake him" said the voice of time "which is why we need to combine our powers and send a cry of help through the dimensions" said the voice of space "are you sure about this palkia" asked the voice of time "very sure, it's the only thing we can do dialga" said palkia "and what of the guild's shouldn't they be able to take care of the problem" asked dialga "no its something sinister, something that is to powerful for a normal pokemon to take down" said palkia "then how do we help we arceus forbid us from revealing our selves" asked dialga"then we get a human to help let us search for the human and hope we find the one needed" said palkia "fine let us do it" dialga said beginning to gather his power as palkia did the same and they sent a message of help only finding one human to answer "hello" came a puzzled voice "can you here us we need your help if you can" asked palkia "yes I can and how are you talking to me" said the voice "we are talking to you using telepathy" said palkia "why me" asked the voice "because you are the only one to respond to us" said dialga "who are you then" asked the voice "we are Pokemon and we need your help for the Pokemon world is in trouble" said dialga "Pokemon world how would I help I'm human" said the voice "we will turn you in to a Pokemon that fits you the best and send you to the Pokemon world but we will take your memories and leave you with your name and that you were human" said palkia "Wait wha" the voice stopped as the human passed out "let us hope that this human is able to help" said dialga "they will or they would not have been able to respond to us" said palkia "that is true now let's finish what we started doing" said palkia as they finished transferring the humans soul in to his new body "che what a interesting name" said dialga with interest "yes it is" said palkia "we need to test him" said dialga "how" asked palkia "put him near the overgrown trail mystery dungeon as the guild's call it and see if he makes it through on his own" answered dialga "alright" said palkia as he did that "good luck che" said the dialga in palkia but those words sounded like a echo as che was launched into a adventure of mystery, confusion, and many many worlds


	2. Chapter 1

Che awoke to the sun shining on his face through the canopy of leaves above him "were am I" he mumbled as he sat up only to feel a little weird "I should be fine" he says as he stands up only to fall down again "wait what" he says in surprise when he sees a tail with a flickering flame and his feet which are both orange "what happened to me" he said surprised looking at the flame as he reached out to touch it "I'm a charmander" he says finally figuring out what happened as he put his hand in the fire on his tail which doesn't burn him "but I was a human so how did I become a Pokemon" che said as he tried to stand up again and this time succeeded but stumbled around for a bit before getting the hand of his new body "finally" he said starting to walk around till he noticed a path near by "guess I better take that path" che said walking down the path only for the scenery to suddenly change

Overgrown Trail F1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on here" said che looking around slightly confused at the sudden change of scenery "maybe someones around that I can ask" says che looking around for anyone to talk to seeing no one only to have a sunkern slam in to his side knocking the air out of ches lungs and sending him tumbling into a tree "ow that hurt" said che looking at the sunkern getting ready to attack him again "what do I do about this thing" yells che as he jumps to the side narrowly dodging the attack as his tail was almost hit but as the sunkern passed it clipped the flame on che's tail lighting it self on fire "it's on fire" said che surprised by how easily the sunkern ignited as it rolled around screeching in pain as it burned "what do I do I mean this thing attacked me but it can't do anything to stop it from burning" said che as the sunkern stopped struggling as it died from the pain and turned to a pile of still burning ash "to late I feel bad that I couldn't do anything to save it I never wanted to kill it" said che looking at the now smoking ash "I guess I better get going again" said che turning away from the pile of ash that used to be a sunkern a walking down the nearest path leading to some wooden stairs "what are these doing here in the middle of a forest" said che running his claws along the edge of the stairs "I should probably go up them" said che climbing the stairs

Overgrown Trail F2

After climbing the stairs everything went dark then flashed back into existence "woah what was that" said che looking around noticing he was somewhere else "how did I get here" che said as he started walking again almost tripping over a Sleeping grubbin "that was close" said che as he walked around the grubbin as quietly as possible "this place is weird" said che looking at the path he was walking on seeing that it's covered in roots and vines "I guess because I have fire I have a advantage here but you never know what could happen" said che walking in to a open space to find a tree in the middle surrounded by rotting pink Berry's "the smell is horrible" said che covering his nose with his hands and continuing to walk only to realize that he was hungry so he turned and looked up at the tree to see some berries that weren't rotten "those look good but how do I get them" said che walking up to the trees and jumping just missing the lowest hanging berry "just missed it" he said jumping again managing to grab the berry and pull it off "there" said che taking a bite out of the berry filling his mouth with flavor "wow it's pretty good" said che finishing off the berry and walking away from the tree only to get attacked from behind "ouch" said che coughing and standing to face the opponent to see a zigzagoon which had jumped at him and locked it's teeth in to ches arm causing him to scream in pain and bite down on the zigzagoons head sinking his teeth into its eye causing the metallic taste of blood to enter his mouth as the zigzagoons grip loosed and it let out a yelp of pain as it wiggled out of ches teeth and fell to the ground blood streaming from were it's eye used to be but that just seemed to make the zigzagoon angrier causing it to leap forward again aiming at che's tail which che reaction was to let his instincts take over causing his to spin around hitting the zigzagoon mid air and sending it flying across the clearing into a tree with a crack as the zigzagoon went limp from a broken spine "that was ruff but it appears that I have to kill the Pokemon or they will just keep attacking" che mumbled as he tried to catch his breath and looking at the limp body of the zigzagoon which may under a tree blood still gushing from its eye that had been torn open earlier "that thing was not afraid to fight and I need to do something about this wound" che says as he looks at his arm to see the wound has already healed "what" che says with a shocked Expression "it's already healed but how I didn't do anything to it" he continues looking down another path to see another set of wooden stairs "well I guess I should take the stairs again" said che walking to the stairs and climbing them

Overgrown Trail F3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The same thing happened as the world went dark then flashed back into existence "I need to find out what the heck that was" said che looking around at the new area he had appeared in "this place is dangerous with all these Pokemon running around trying to kill me" said che beginning to walk down a path with his tail swinging behind him lighting a vine on fire "where are the stairs" che asks himself as he walks into a clearing with a group of trees covered in blue vines "what's with the vines" che wonders as he walks up and pulls on one which is followed by a angry screech as a group of 3 tangela drop out of the trees to confront che "crap I can deal with one but three is overbooked" said che taking up his battle stance as the tangela sprout vines that start swinging at che which causes che to spin around and start running away only to trip and fall causing him to open his mouth and release a stream of ember that burn the vines and ignites the tangela on fire "what did I just do" said che watching the tangela trying to put out the fire as they cry out in pain and che walks away finding the stairs and climbing them silently

Overgrown Trail F4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is getting out of hand" he mumbles as he stumbles down a path and kicks a pebble "I just want to find the stair without a fight for once" he yelled which as his yell faded he heard a bunch of clicks as a group of nincada scuttled up and started launching little needles at him which he burned using the thing from earlier causing the nincada to scatter and che to run "come on where are the stairs" said che as he ran in to a clearing finding the stairs "yes" he says as he launches himself up the stairs

Overgrown Trail F5

The instant he could see again he was focused on the exit which he started dashing towards it only to trip over a green vine that raps around his leg "these vines are annoying" che says as he grabs his tail and uses the flame to burn the vine "I hate these things" said che as a ear piercing screech echos through the clearing as a carnivine drops from a tree with its mouth open ready to eat che "I don't think so" says che swinging his tail and hitting the carnivine across the face sending it flying across the clearing and into a tree which the carnivine wrapped around and used to propel it's self at che who dodged and spit embers at it burning it causing the carnivine to flee in pain "damn I hate those things" said che out of breath and energy as he left the forest

Outer clearing

The instant che left the dungeon he collapsed and passed out hitting the ground as everything went dark


	3. Chapter 2

?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Che woke up the the light of a flickering fire in a moss covered cave with a dry floor and water trickling down one side of the cave "were am I" said che sitting up slowly noticing how hungry he was "and am I able to get food" he mumbled as his stomach growled from how empty it was "well at least I have something to drink" said che walking over and taking a drink of the water that had gathered in a pool at the bottom of the wall "wow this is surprisingly cold" said che taking another sip and sat back with satisfaction and a grin on his face "that was good" che said as he felt as if the water was swirling in his stomach like as small whirlpool "but what is this place and what was with those Pokemon before" che asked himself as he puzzled at the fact of knowing nothing about the world he was in now as he lay down on the floor staring at the ceiling of the cave and listening to the water flow in to the small pool at the bottom of the wall as the firelight flickered across the ceiling of the cave causing shadows to dance across the ceiling slowly causing che to fall asleep only to be awoken from his peaceful state as a rock fell from the cave entrance "who's there" che said flipping over and looking at the entrance to see a Eevee picking her way down to him "the person who dragged you away from the mystery dungeon that you were Infront of" said the Eevee "mystery dungeon" said che with a confused look on his face "a mystery dungeon is a space and time anomaly that absorbs a area and turns it into a dungeon" explained the Eevee with a patient look "oh" said che slightly understanding "by the way my name is abegale what's yours" said abegale "it's che" che answered after a slight hesitation "che that's a weird for a Charmander" said the abegale sitting by the fire "I'm not a Charmander I'm a human or that's what I remember" said che "wait you were a human" said abegale in surprise "yes I was but all I remember is my name and well the fact that I was a human" said che laying back down and listening to the rushing water "but that's impossible humans are only childrens stories" said abegale "well then I guess I'm a myth" said che picking up a small stone and throwing it listening to it as it clattered across the floor and into the water "I don't believe that you used to be human" said abegale "you don't have to I just know I was once a human and weather you believe me or not is up to you" said che rolling over on to his stomach "well I have one question why were you outside that mystery dungeon" asked abegale "well I traveled through it and passed out after I left it" answered che with a snort "wait you went into the overgrown trail mystery dungeon on your own and made it through" said adegale shocked "yeah and what's wrong with that" asked che "well I've heared that mystery dungeons are appearently really had to get through" said abegale still shocked "not really I only had trouble with a zigzagoon" said che "only a zigzagoon" said abegale looking at him "ok maybe a few others but that's it" said che "really only a few" said abegale "yes only a few" said che still laying on his stomach as a rattle came from above followed by a shout and a few other voices in the distance "crap we need to go" abegale said standing up and heading to the other side of the cave to a rock which she pushed out of the way revealing a hole "what's that" che said getting up off the ground and walking over "it's a escape route" said abegale as she jumped in "well I guess I have no choice but to follow" said che jumping in after her

Broken chambers F1

Che hit the floor feeling a shudder go up his legs as he landed "were are we" che said noticing that the cave walls changed "a mystery dungeon known as broken chambers" answered abegale beginning to walk "is it a easy dungeon" asked che looking around and beginning to follow abegale "yes it's only 10 floors and it has steel and rock type Pokemon so we should be fine" said abegale "really only those two types" said che kind of surprised "yes but one will be hard to beat because your a fire type the other will be easier to beat" said abegale "so we can beat one easier but the other is harder to beat" che said noticing a oddly shaped rock in the corner of a room they had just walked into "hey what's that" che said pointing at the lumpy rock "I think it's a sleeping Geodude" said abegale "should we attack it" asked che "no let's leave it to sleep" said abegale walking slowly past it "are you sure" asked che "yes I am because it makes it easier for us" said abegale entering another room where a aron was eating a small piece of metal "a aron" said abegale as the aron turned a gave a metallic screech and charged them "che can you take care of that please" asked abegale "sure" che said charging forward and spinning around hitting the aron in the face with his tail causing the aron to give a screech of pain in response to the flame but the aron kept charging slamming in to che who bit down on the Aron's head plate causing it to heat and slowly start to melt causing another screech of pain and the aron to slam che into a wall trying to dislodge him but ches grip was firm and he hung on and after a few more seconds the aron slumped to the ground passed out from pain "that took awhile" said abegale looking at the aron "well excuse me for being the only one fighting it" said che rolling his eyes "well I can't do anything to steel types" said abegale "if you say so" che said beginning to walk away "hey don't leave me here" said abegale running after him "I'm not leaving you I'm just walking away you can follow if you want" che said walking into another room and seeing the stairs "I guess we better start climbing" abegale said walking over to the stairs "well I'll go first I guess" che said climbing up the stairs closely followed by abegale

Broken chambers F2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world became colorful again but che and abegale were greeted by two Geodude "great" said abegale with a sarcastic tone of voice "what's wrong we can take them" said che "I could but you'd just end up being knocked out quickly so I'll deal with this" abegale said opening he mouth and gathering the shadows around her into a compact ball and launching it at one of the Geodude knocking out instantly "that was quick" che said watching as abegale did the same thing again and the other Geodude but this one held on and charged abegale only to be blow apart by another ball released from abegale as it's thick dark blood splattered the wall and floor as the Chunks of the body landed all over the room "that was very bloody" che said looking at the body parts "yes it was and I wish it hadnt been because it might attract other Pokemon so we need to get moving" abegale said starting to run and being followed closely by che only to have a zubat drop from the ceiling and attack them "what is that thing" said che narrowly dodging a spike shot from the zubat "it's a zubat and you need to take care of it" said abegale as che jumped up and swiped at the zubat clipping it's wing an causing it to spiral out of control and slam in to a wall and collapsed to the ground in a struggling mess as che hit it with his tail "your brutal" abegale said looking at che with a teasing look "not my fault" said che walking away leaving the zubat bleeding from its wing and knocked out on the ground "where did you learn to fight" abegale asked "I just know how" answered che as he entered a room only to be slammed against a wall with extreme force causing him to fall to the ground coughing and struggling to look up at what attacked him "CHE ROLL OUT OF THE WAY ITS A ONIX" yelled abegale as she released a shadow ball and deflected another strike from the onix "ugh it hurts" che said standing up slowly as abegale dodged a strike from the onix and shot another shadow ball at it cracking the onixs skin causing it to groan in pain as blood ran down its side "che I could use some help" abegale yelped as the onix slammed into her and sent her flying through the wall and while the onix was destracted che ran through the hole after abegale "abegale are you ok" che asked climbing into the hole and turning around to see the onix looking around in confusion "yeah I'm fine I have a broken rib but I'll be fine but back to the important matter the fact that we need to kill that onix" said abegale rising with a pained look on her face "how do we do that because I can't do a thing to it" che said confused "your going to distract it while I attack" abegale said walking towards the hole and pushing che through it causing the onix to lash it's tale at him missing and destroying the wall behind him as abegale backed away the tail narrowly missing her nose causing her eyes to widen in shock as che rose to his feet with a rock in his hand as he hurled it at the onix hitting it in the head causing it to turn and look at him as che started running across the room "abegale now would be the time" said che running with the onix right behind him "give me a minute che" abegale said as she started charging the shadow ball and taking aim at the back of the onixs head as it put on a sudden burst of speed and lunged at che as abegale released the shadow ball hitting the onix and sending it flying over che into a wall knocking out "abegale that was really close so please don't take any longer then that ever" said che looking at the onix "I won't take any longer then that because you would survive either way" said abegale "I know that I would just rather not experience extreme pain" said che quietly "what was that" asked abegale glaring at che "nothing" che answered quickly as he walked ahead "no I want to know what you said just now" said abegale running over to che and blocking his way "like I said it was nothing" che said trying to walk around abegale only to have her block his path again "tell me because I can sit here all day" said abegale "fine I said I'd rather not experience extreme pain" che said walking past abegale who just watched him as he walked past "really that's it" asked abegale looking unsure "yes that's all I said" che said walking into another room and tripping over something "well it appears that the world wants you to experience pain" said abegale walking over to che who was holding what he tripped over "what is this" che said holding up a seed with a orange spiral on the end of it "it's a blast seed which could be very useful to use against the rock types like that onix back there" said abegale "well that's lucky were do we put it though" asked che "I don't know I guess just hold it for now" abegale said walking further into the room only for a durant sprang out of the ground and bit her tail causing a yelp of pain as she spun around and flung the durant off "che use the blast seed" said abegale "how" che asked "eat it when the durant is Infront of you" abegale said as she ran to che and the durant followed her and che got ready to eat the seed "now" abegale said as che ate the seed and a giant explosion hit the durant and pieces of the durant went everywhere and blood drenched che "oh god that nasty" said che looking at the blood that covered him "and it smells bad to" abegale said walking past che and out of the room to find the stairs in another "let's go up the stairs before something else attacks us" che said running past abegale and up the stairs followed shortly after by abegale

Broken chambers F3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The instant the world flashed back into color che saw the stairs in a room a few feet away "abegale there are the stairs" che said beginning to walk only to have abegale pin him down and start nipping at him "hey calm down" che said rolling over and throwing abegale off of him to see a group of two zubat above him and abegale "oh she's been confused" che said jumping up in the air and swiping at a zubat and missing "abegale I need help" che said turning to abegale as she looked at him in confusion "how can you talk your a zubat" she asked "no I'm che you've been confused by the zubat" che said jumping again and grabbing one of the zubat and pulling it out of the air and throwing in at a wall "that's one now we need to take the last down" che said as he turned to see abegale launch a shadow ball at the other zubat tearing its wing off from the impact causing it to try and keep it self in air as blood gushed out of were the wing used to be "is that thing going to die yet" che asked as the zubat feel to the ground still gushing blood as it dies "there you go" abegale said nudging the body with her paw "let's go before we are attacked again" said che walking down the passage to the stairs "I'll go up first this time if that's ok with you" abegale said walking behind him "be my guest" che said as abegale climbed the stairs followed by che

Broken chambers F4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey abegale how long is this dungeon" asked che "we have another four floors" abegale said looking into a room then walking in after checking if it was clear "so we have alot more" said che "yes we do" said abegale walking to the corner of the room and picking a piece of cloth up in between her teeth "what's that" asked che "a attack scarf" abegale said settings it down to show the crossed claws on it "what do we do with it" che asked "tie it around you neck" answered abegale picking it up and laying it in ches hand "why" asked che "because it will allow you to do more damage to our opponents" answered abegale causing che to shrug and tie it around his neck "good now let's keep moving" said abegale walking off as che ran after her "hey there's the stairs" che said pointing at a rocky looking figure made of metal that looked like the stairs "no that's a steelix so keep quiet" said abegale pushing him into a different room that actually had the stairs"well this was one of the quicker floors" che said climbing the stairs with abegale behind him

Broken chambers F5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We need to hurry up or those Pokemon will catch us" said abegale "who were they" asked che as they ran down a hall "they were part of the overseers army" answered abegale "the overseer" che said with a confused face "no time to explain let's just keep going because here are the stairs" abegale said as she climbed the stairs

Broken chambers F7  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dodging several Pokemon and finding the stairs they arrived at the final floor and seeing the exit abegale started running to it only to have a laron slam into her side after giving a metallic screech of rage "abegale we are on its territory we might have to kill it" che said running at the laron and biting into the plate of iron on its back causing it to screech in pain and roll over trying to crush che as abegale shot a shadow ball hitting it in the head dislodging it's eye which rolled across the floor distracting the laron "run che" abegale said as she ran for the exit followed by che

Grassy hill  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we escaped the Pokemon from before" abegale said flopping onto the ground to rest "I don't think so" said che in a nervous voice "why's that" asked abegale looking up to see a graveler and a vileplume "oh that's why" abegale said rising "I guess we have to fight" said che letting lose a cloud of embers at the vileplume as abegale unleashed a shadow ball at the graveler lighting the vileplume on fire and breaking one of the gravelers arms off causing them to run off and both che and abegale to fall on the ground exhausted


	4. Chapter 3

Grassy hill

Che and abegale lay on the ground trying to catch their breath after going through the mystery dungeon "So...What do we do now" che asked as he started to sit up "I don't know" said abegale doing the same thing looking in to the distance to see the gravler and vileplum watching them from the distance with several others behind them "we are in trouble now" che said standing up fully getting ready to fight as he watched the advancing group "yes we are but we might get out of this alive" said abegale also standing and beginning to walk toward the group followed by che only to get within attacking range to see that there were more Pokemon then expected "we just made a big mistake" che said as a rock flew past his head and into the trees "yes we did" abegale said dodging a beam of energy that cut down several trees only to have several thin spiked circles of water to spin out of the trees knocking out the gravler and sending two more Pokemon skidding back wards only for to be struck by a bolt of electricity sending them crumbling to the ground knocked out "slice now would be a good time" a gurgling voice said from the trees followed by a rumble as a small insect jumped out of the ground and slashed the vileplum twice in a x shaped way causing one of the petals to fall of and the vileplum collapsed to the ground as a Greninja appeared behind the last Pokemon which was a Kadabra and hit it with a shadow infused hand sending it flying back wards into a tree knocking it out "alright bolt that's all of them you can come out now" the Greninja said looking at a pile of rocks "yeah yeah alright I'm coming" said a Jolteon that walked out from behind the rocks which che guessed was bolt "slice where are you" the Greninja said looking around "umm excuse me but who are you exactly" che said causing the Greninja to freeze in place "oh sorry I guess I should probably explain that" said the Greninja looking at che as the nincada from before crawled out of the ground and stood beside the Greninja "we are team vanish a group from a guild that's through this forest and we were here because of a request to find out what this group here was doing" said the Greninja "and our names are bolt, slice, and speed" said bolt rolling his eyes at speed "well thanks for helping us out" said che looking at the group "che we need to go because if you don't remember we have the problem of not having anywhere to stay to night" said abegale turning to leave "if you need somewhere to stay follow us to the guild I'm sure they will gladly give you a place to sleep for the night" said speed as he started to walk away "are you sure we are allowed" said che beginning to follow slowly with abegale behind him "yeah I'm sure" said speed disappearing with the rest of his team in to the forest causing che to run to catch up only to find a path leading into the forest "wait is that a mystery dungeon" che asked stopping "no it's not" said team vanish continuing down the small path towards the guild

Guild path

While walking down the path che inspected the Pokemon which had saved him and abegale to see that the Greninja had several scars on his arms "excuse me umm speed what are those scars from" asked che curiously only to have speed look down at his arms "they are from years of hard work" Greninja responded "oh" said che as abegale walked up behind him and said "they are from the guild which takes requests for exploring dungeons and fighting outlaws" as the continued walking "outlaws" said che confused "Pokemon who have done bad things to others" said abegale in response "oh is that so" said che who decided to stop talking

Guild entrance and main lobby  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Che and the rest walked up a flight of stone stairs in silence until they reached the top to see a magnificent view of the surroundings with the sky glowing a red orange as the sun set slowly behind the tops of the trees with small clearings dotting the forest bellow as they gazed at a large building with a small door and several Windows that gleamed with the light of the settings sun "it's amazing" said che looking at the building as speed walked up and opened the door to reveal a room of hard working Pokemon several of which were looking at two bulletin boards only one of which che recognized which was a zorua who had was out of place in the building "hey slice tell the team our mission was successful while me and bolt get things set up for these two" said speed drawing ches attention from the zarua "alright see ya later speed" said slice scuttling off down a hall as speed turned and looked at che "alright follow me" speed said starting to walk off followed by bolt "should we trust them" che asked abegale "I don't see why not we have trusted them so far" abegale said starting to walk after them as che ran after her getting a rather angry glare from a Bellsprout which he had almost hit with his tail "hey watch it" the Bellsprout yelled after him "sorry' che yelled back just as he caught up with the rest who had come to a stop at a stair case leading underground "what's down there" asked che "the rest of the base" bolt responded starting down the stairs "wait the rest how big is this place exactly" asked abegale starting to walk down the stairs as well "it expands all through out the forest with several exits and entrances" said speed as he and char started down the stairs

Underground Guild hall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the reached the bottom of the stairs che and abegale saw even more Pokemon several of which greeted speed and bolt with a respectful nod "wow I thought the above ground part was not but this place is huge" said che looking at the Pokemon walking past to see a huge blastoise with a squirtle as they wandered by towards a door "so what exactly are we doing down here" asked abegale "well we could get you a room for the night or we could let you join the guild with the guild master permission and you could stay here permanently" said speed "well I for one would gladly like to stay because I have no where to go" said abegale "and I guess in also staying because I don't feel like getting attacked and being on my own" said che shivering at the memory of his first mystery dungeon "well it settled then, bolt go ask the guild master if we have permission to make this a new team" said speed starting to walk away with a wave of his hand telling che and abegale to follow "alright I'll see you in a bit speed" bolt said running off and disappearing into the crowd of Pokemon as speed opened a door and walked in still being followed by che and abegale

Team registration

"Hey sim are you here" speed said as he walked in to see a simisage "yeah what is it speed" asked sim "I have a new team to register" speed said moving to reveal abegale and che "alright" said sim pulling out a piece of paper "so first of all which one of you is team leader" asked sim "that would be che" abegale said immediately "wait what why me" che said supprised "because when I first met you it was outside of a dungeon and from what you've told me you cleared it on your own in the first try" said abegale earning che a look of surprise from both speed and sim "ok so che is the leader" said sim still looking a little shocked "yes that's right" said speed watching che "now the all important question what is your team's name and remember you can change it later" said sim "team name umm abegale what do you think" asked che "I don't know" said abegale "how about team recruits for now and you can change it later on" said sim as he wrote it down "yeah that works" said abegale "well from now on I guess we have to think of a team name" said che "but first I'd like some sleep" said abegale as bolt barged in "speed your al- oh you already did it OK then" said bolt not surprised "yes we have and bolt we are going to have some guests tonight" said speed as he started pushing che, abegale, and bolt out of the room

Team vanishes room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a quick walk through the crowd of Pokemon outside che and abegale found themselves outside of a wooden door which speed knocked on and then was opened by a abomasnow "ah speed and bolt welcome back" the abomasnow said in a heavy voice "greetings hail" said speed "who are they" hail asked noticing che and abegale "they are spending the night here" bolt answered pushing them in and leading them to two straw beds in the corner of a room "this is where you will sleep" said bolt only to notice that both of them were already asleep in the uncomfortable beds "sleep tight kids you have work to do tomorrow" said bolt as he walked out closing the door slowly behind him letting the new team sleep after their long and tiring day

 **Author's note: this is my first story so if you have suggestions please tell me**


End file.
